


What Has Not Come To Past

by violinbythefire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbythefire/pseuds/violinbythefire
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can you write malec having a fight and all of sudden one of them gets really quiet and begs the other not to leave them and they say it's only a fight thank you





	What Has Not Come To Past

“I don’t understand what the problem is.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. The High Warlock of Brooklyn can do whatever he pleases. Why should anyone disagree with him?” 

It was almost midnight when Magnus and Alec arrived back in Magnus’s apartment via portal. It was either that option or to take their fight from Pandemonium’s dancefloor to the outside alleyway. And neither had any interest arguing with each other in subzero temperature. Magnus had walked away from Alec in favor of the bar, going to busy his hands with making a drink. Maybe then he would not throttle the pretty boy for being so infuriating. 

“Hey!” Alec raised his voice, following after Magnus. He was not going to be ignored. “You started this…” He waved his hands, unable to retrieve the word that described their heated argument, “You can’t just walk away and make yourself a cocktail.”

“And yet, here I am,” Magnus stated, not looking at Alec as he prepared himself a Manhattan, “Walking away and making myself a cocktail as you stomp about like a child.” 

“I am not acting like a child,” Alec insisted, moving now so that he was next to the bar. Magnus would have to deliberately look away from him at this point. “You’re the one that humiliated me at the bar. What were you thinking? Kissing me like that in front of everyone?” His voice had softened at this point, his cheeks growing pink with embarrassment as he remembered what happened almost half an hour ago. 

“I had to prove a point,” Magnus said, his words far too even as he tried to control his anger. The vampire, a fledging that had locked eyes on Alec from the moment they walked into Pandemonium, had not taken the hint that Alec was taken. Maybe Alec was blind to the flirtation, but Magnus was not. Watching people fall over themselves to hit on Camille had trained Magnus well to recognize when he was being threatened. “Besides…” Magnus commented, bringing his drink to his lips, “You’re acting as though I groped you. I kissed you.” 

“You threw yourself in my lap and shoved your tongue in my mouth,” Alec contradicted him, remembering the event quite differently. Magnus swirled his drink absentmindedly, trying not to think about how the real interaction was somewhere closer to Alec’s interpretation. “Just because some vampire whose name I don’t even remember was flirting with me.”

Ah, so Alec did know that the cocky boy was attempting to put the moves on him. Yet, why did Alec indulge him? Every time Magnus turned to look at Alec from the dancefloor, he saw the vampire talking to Alec. When the man saw it fit to touch Alec was when Magnus abandoned his current dance partner to ‘stake his claim’. 

“Meanwhile,” Alec continued, following Magnus when he walked to the couch, “You get to dance with and touch any man or woman that suits you. If I pulled that move on you, you would be angry as well.” 

Magnus sat down on the couch. To Alec, he may have seemed indifferent. In fact, that was how Alec saw him. Fury marked Alec’s eyes as Magnus internalized his feelings. “That’s different,” Magnus commented, calmly, adding to Alec’s frustration, “You know you’re always welcome to dance with me.”

“That’s not the point and you know it,” Alec muttered as he walked away from the couch, moving to run his fingers through his dark hair, “I’m just saying that you’ve got a lot of nerve pulling this jealousy bullshit.” 

The infliction of Alec’s words, specifically ‘you’ve’ bothered Magnus. “What is that supposed to mean?” Magnus asked, showing the emotion that Alec had been searching for. Yet the man was not pleased. 

“You know exactly what I mean. You flirt with anyone who glances in your direction and I’m supposed to just take it. Meanwhile, I have a conversation with someone and you jump on me,” Alec explained, turning to look at Magnus. Did Magnus think it was nothing for Alec to stand aside and watch men and women alike throw themselves at him? Did he know how aware Alec was that the man could have anyone he wanted? 

“Ah,” Magnus sighed, taking another sip of his drink, “I’m polite and friendly as opposed to you glaring and answering with one word sentences. Therefore, I must be flirting with everyone.” He walked closer to Alec, his words becoming tighter with each syllable, “Which makes sense, of course. I’m the one who has had sex with seventeen thousand different people. I’m bisexual. Thus, it makes perfect and utter sense why I’m flirting with anyone who glances in my direction, as you so eloquently put it.” At this point, he had approached Alec, “Never mind that I have a beautiful, smart and strong boyfriend. Never mind that this boyfriend loves me and I love him with a power that rivals my own magic. No, I’m the deviant warlock and you’re the upstanding Nephilim.” 

“Magnus,” Alec started, watching as his boyfriend turned from him. He finished his drink and gripped the glass in his hand. “I didn’t mean it like that…I…” His anger had slowed down as he picked up on Magnus’s silent discomfort. “It’s just…I really did not like it when you just came up…You overreacted.” 

Perhaps Magnus would have overcome the slip in his calm veneer if Alec had not said that he overreacted. Maybe he did. All he knew was that Camille scolded him for disapproving of her actions. He had been blind to her indiscretions. Blind and in love. He accepted Camille treating him like a child when he expressed his discomfort. 

No one had ever made Magnus feel so loved and happy. Alec in his appallingly dull wardrobe and the ‘I do nothing and yet it’s gorgeous’ hair had the nerve to walk into his life like a ray of sunshine. There was a progressive brain in that pretty head that saw a future where Downworlders and Shadowhunters could link arms in solidarity. He saw Magnus’s eyes and did not retreat. He loved them. Alec had chosen a very difficult road to take when he chose to pursue a steady relationship with Magnus. The gesture both touched and frightened him. Magnus never had a lover that risked so much to be with him. 

In short, Alec had quite a few reasons to leave him. Magnus should not be giving him another because he could not swallow his jealousy for a night. “You’re right,” Magnus admitted, running a finger along the rim of the glass, using a touch of magic to clean it. He returned the glass back to the bar, his back now to Alec.

Alec wondered if this was how whiplash felt. He was preparing for Magnus to deliver a gracefully executed comeback, not give in. That was not the boyfriend he knew and loved. He found himself crossing his arms as he tried to figure out how to respond to Magnus’s apparent surrender. 

“I mean, I get why you were mad…” Alec stated, using the calmness in the room to do some thinking on his own, “Just…” He sighed, uncrossing his arms and moving to approach Magnus who was still at the bar. “You had nothing to worry about.” He placed his hand on Magnus’s shoulder, feeling the tension in his boyfriend’s body. He tried to tease Magnus, slipping his hands to his waist, “You know there’s only one Downworlder I want.”

Unamused, Magnus responded, “Don’t underestimate me. I wasn’t worried about you riding off into the sunset with that vampire.” He didn’t shake Alec’s hands off him, but he was not quite leaning into the touch either. 

“…Wait,” Alec paused, wondering what they had just been arguing about, “I thought you were jealous of him. That’s why you came over and kissed me.”

“Alexander, leave it alone,” Magnus pleaded, tiredly. He placed his hands on the edge of the bar, gripping it. He hung his head, his confident demeanor slipping away, “I acquiesce. I acted poorly tonight. I embarrassed you. I apologize. Can we please move on to something else?” 

Confused and too curious for his own good, Alec pushed, “No, not until you tell me what set you off. Maybe I can help,” He offered as he moved closer to Magnus, pressing himself against him. He hoped the physical touch could bring out what Magnus was hiding from him. He hoped that it would help him feel more secure. 

Magnus sighed, a twitch of a sad smile forming on his face, “You won’t let it go, will you, darling?” He took his hands off the bar, turning around to face Alec. His boyfriend had adjusted his hold on him so both men could look at each other face to face. “When I saw the vampire flirting with you…It was just a reminder of the fact that others want you. You didn’t want him. But one day, someone may catch your eye. Someone less…” He let out a breath as he tried to figure out the right word, “…troublesome, I would say.” 

Alec listened to him, knowing that his eyes had to betray the bewilderment he was feeling. He frowned as he tried to understand, “Is…is this your roundabout way of saying that you’re worried about me leaving you?” 

He was just trying to make sure he heard Magnus correctly. He didn’t expect Magnus to make a quiet choking noise. He didn’t expect Magnus to let out the emotion he had bottled up inside him. He didn’t expect Magnus to bow his head, tremoring in tow. “Magnus?” Alec called quietly, moving his hand to Magnus’s chin so he could tilt his head up. He could see tears pooling in Magnus’s eyes as the glamor flickered over his eyes. 

“Please don’t leave me,” Magnus whispered, his voice thick with his emotion. He hated how raw he sounded, but he could no longer hide his insecurity. Their relationship had been rocky, but Magnus would give anything to continue being with Alec. No one had ever made him feel so happy. He had given Alec his heart. To lose the love of his life would devastate him. 

Alec’s heart ached at the sight of his lover so hurt. He regretted yelling at him now instead of trying to figure out what was truly bothering Magnus. “I’m not leaving you…We’re just having a fight…”He embraced his boyfriend, pulling him tightly against him. He didn’t hear any sobbing, but the shaking was enough to keep Alec’s concern. He held Magnus for as long as the warlock allowed him to. The tremors subsided and eventually Magnus pulled away from Alec’s hold. His eyes were golden, the glamor finally failing. His make up was less than pristine, but still in decent condition. 

After taking a deep breath, Magnus finally spoke, “Now that my unfortunate display is over…can we now go on to something else?” 

Alec knew better than anyone how easier it was, in the moment, to hide away rather than discuss anything. “Magnus,” he began before the warlock interrupted him. 

“I’m fine…for now….If you would indulge me, all I want to do now is to change into something comfortable and snuggle in front of the TV with my boyfriend,” Magnus sighed, casting the glamor over his eyes once more. Alec was not visibly convinced to leave it alone, but he gave in to his boyfriend with a nod of his head.

Tonight was not the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please come say hello at evillittlebirdie on tumblr. As always comments are appreciated and warm my heartsong.


End file.
